


Prelude of Light

by ShingekiNoHyrule



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Even might cover a few modern AUs, F/M, Fluff, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Princess Zelda - Freeform, Short Stories, Smut, Song fic, everything in between, fics based on songs, link - Freeform, takes place in any Zelda game that I think best fits each song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShingekiNoHyrule/pseuds/ShingekiNoHyrule
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on various songs from my writing playlist. Each one takes place in separate Zelda games based on what fits each song best. Each one will range from heart-wrenching angst to super sweet fluff or sinful smut.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _As Link and Zelda travel around Hyrule in preparation to face Calamity Ganon, Zelda realizes that her biggest fear isn’t losing her entire kingdom and everyone in it - it’s losing her knight._
> 
> The first chapter is based on the song "Like I'm Gonna Lose You" by Meghan Trainor featuring John Legend. I thought that Breath of the Wild ZeLink fit it best.

The sun was beginning to set over the hills in the distance as Link and Princess Zelda traveled through the Akkala Highlands. They were en route to Robbie’s lab to spend a few days doing research on the Divine Beasts that had recently been uncovered. While King Rhoam had recently vocalized his objections of Zelda doing research, he had sent her in his stead to see if any updates could be provided and to further develop battle plans. And so, here the pair was, their horses trotting along while the wind blew softly around them. King Rhoam had pulled Zelda into a meeting that morning and, thus, they had set off right after lunch. It was expected they would arrive at the lab in time for dinner.

Zelda peered over at Link, who rode his horse, Epona, quietly while he casually glanced around to ensure there was no danger around them. In the light of the setting sun, his sharp features were accentuated, his sharp eyes glowing in the amber light. His brow furrowed as he spotted something off in the distance before gently pulling Epona to a stop.

“I can see a Moblin camp up ahead. Please stay here while I take care of it.”

He smoothly slid off Epona and pulled the Master Sword out of its scabbard, looking back to give Zelda a reassuring smile before jogging off. She watched his figure approach a small wooded area until he was no longer in sight. Sighing, she reached forward and petted her horse’s mane.

Ever since he had saved her from the Yiga Clan while they were out in the Gerudo Desert, she had felt a tightness in her chest every time he departed to fight monsters. She knew, rationally, that Link would always return. He _was_ her personal knight after all, and he had displayed that he was a talented swordsman many times. But she still worried. A part of her wondered why it was so, but she figured it was because she cared for him. She knew that she cared for him deep down because, well, they spent countless hours together and the two had recently begun to open up to each other. They filled the silence with quiet confessions of their burdens, of their fears and worries, of their hopes and dreams once they (hopefully) succeeded in defeating Ganon. She knew that the care was that of a princess and her knight.

But was it really?

She had begun to take more note of his appearance, of the sharpness of his deep blue eyes and how they always intently focused when he was in battle. She noticed the way the sun hit his skin and how he absolutely _glowed_ , skin tan from countless hours of training. She flushed every time she noticed his bulging muscles through his Champions tunic, _especially_ whenever he did something simple such as pull the Master Sword out of its scabbard. There was no denying that he was . . . especially attractive. But he was her _knight_ , he was assigned to protect and watch over her all hours of the day and to respect her decisions and personal space. But there was just _something_ about him saving her from the Yiga that had completely changed her view on him.

Sighing, she glanced over at Epona, who was quietly munching on the grass around her. The sun had set a little lower behind the hills, beginning to cast shadows across the land. Frowning, she realized that Link was taking quite a bit of time handling the Moblins. He was quite quick when it came to dealing with monsters on their travels . . . Had something happened?

She pulled her horse towards Epona and leaned over to grab her reins, guiding her along as she slowly trotted over to the area of trees Link had wandered over to. He had been requesting her to carry some sort of weapon on her or strapped to her horse and she had begun carrying a small bow as a result. The two had been training together in archery and she was secretly thankful for it. As she approached the clearing, she was relieved not to hear any noise and she hopped off her horse, slowly creeping along the grass to the treeline. Before she continued along, she ran back and pulled the bow off of her horse before continuing on.

The clearing was scattered with Moblin parts, horns and teeth thrown about haphazardly. The remnants of a fire smoldered in the middle, a cooking pot with meat beside it. In the middle of the clearing Link sat, Master Sword on his lap as he grabbed at his arm. Upon seeing Zelda, confusion flitted across his face as she ran towards him.

“Princess?”

“Link! What happened? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Let me see!”

He felt amusement bubbling up inside of him and he couldn’t help the smile that flitted across his face. He always found it quite amusing every time Zelda fussed over him. The first time she had done it, she had scolded him and had reminded him that he was not immortal, even if he was quite courageous. Ever since then, anytime he showed any sort of strain or even an ounce of pain, she was quick to coddle him and to try and take care of him. He found it quite endearing and usually let her fuss so she could ease her mind.

“‘Tis but a scratch,” he replied, the amused smile still on his face.

She moved his arm and saw a large gash across his left arm, blood slowly trickling down to his fingers.

“This is _not_ just a scratch! Are you mental?”

He chuckled. “Princess, I am quite alright.”

“It is _Zelda_ and you are _not_ alright. Let me wrap you up! I can clean it properly when we arrive at the lab.”

She turned and ran back to the horses, leaving Link behind chuckling in the clearing. The Moblins had been preoccupied when he had approached, their eyes fixated on the meat as it cooked. He had leapt forward and disposed of them quickly, none of them even having time to realize what was going on. Apparently, a lone Moblin had wandered off to grab more meat and had caught Link off guard when it returned. It had struck him with his spear, slashing his arm and causing the gash. Despite this, he had managed to dispose of it quickly as well.

He glanced down at his arm, finally having a chance to get a good look at it. It was quite deep and the blood seemed to trickle down endlessly. Despite this, he felt fine. If he was being honest, he had endured more while training with the Hylian Royal Army. Hell, he had fought various Lynels and hadn’t even suffered a scratch. But it was that damned Moblin who had just happened to wander off.

Zelda returned then, worry still evident in her features as she crouched down in front of him. She gently pulled his arm out and began blotting at the blood, wiping the trail that ran down his arm.

“I promise that I’ll clean it properly when we get to the lab.”

“Princess, there’s no need to worry.”

“ _Zelda._ Link, are you unaware of how much blood you’ve lost?!”

He rolled his eyes as she began to wrap the slash. She quickly wrapped it and gave it a quick pat before standing up, extending her hand to help him up. He took it gently, wrapping his fingers around hers as he slowly stood up. Once he was on his feet, he looked into her eyes. Worry was still shining in her green eyes as she looked back at him.

“Thank you, Zelda. I truly appreciate it.”

She flushed at his words. He was looking at her so intensely she felt as if he was looking into her soul. Her heart fluttered at the sound of her name rolling off of his lips.

“You’re very welcome. Let us proceed to the lab, yes?”

They walked back to the horses, Link wincing a bit as he hoisted himself onto Epona. Zelda frowned at him and he gave her a thumbs up in response. As the sun began to dip even lower in the sky, they hurried their pace to get to the lab before it was completely dark. Link continued to scan around them as Zelda quietly looked forward, lost in her thoughts.

Why did she worry so much about him? Link was perfectly capable of taking care of himself! He had proved it to her various times and yet she always fussed over him. It had become a habit at the castle as well, which had caused various raised eyebrows among the lords and ladies. She went back to her earlier thoughts. Yes, he was her knight. Yes, he was responsible for taking care of her. Yes, they spent countless hours together. Yes, it was natural to care for him.

She snuck a peek at him. He had settled back into his focused expression, face serious as his eyes studied the landscape around him. A breath caught in her throat as she continued to study him. Flustered, she sharply turned her head away, clearing her throat as she shifted her gaze forward again.

Perhaps it was beyond that. Maybe she had developed feelings for him that went beyond their respective roles. The more he opened up to her, the more connected to him she felt. She felt as if she had known him for decades, for centuries, as if they had even known each other, perhaps, in a past life. It was easy for her to be around him, to tell him whatever was on her mind, to just babble on about her research and what excited her. Despite all this, he always listened, he always knew just what to say and just let her be.

She snuck another glance at him. Perhaps . . . she really _had_ fallen for him.

With her seventeenth birthday approaching, she felt pressure to unlock her powers and she had confided in him that she felt like a failure. She was afraid that she was going to fail, that she was going to let down not only her father, but the entire kingdom of Hyrule. She didn’t want to put her friends, her family, the Champions at risk. She didn’t want them to _die_. She didn’t want Ganon to win and have darkness envelop the land.

Link had listened patiently, nodding slowly as her words poured out of her. When she had finished, he had placed a hand on her shoulder, a trace of sadness in his eyes as he spoke.

“You are _not_ going to fail, Princess. We are going to save the Kingdom.”

He had then squeezed her shoulders reassuringly, sending sparks throughout her body. She had smiled at him and quietly thanked him before looking away in embarrassment. Her heart hadn’t stopped pounding until she had retired to her quarters for the night.

They could see the smoke in the distance from the lab. Zelda sighed in relief, a bit worn out from their travels for the day. Link seemed relieved as well and, even if he didn’t want to admit it, he was in pain from the Moblin attack. As they got closer, they spotted Jerrin, Robbie’s wife, sweeping up outside. Upon seeing the pair, she began waving at them excitedly. She greeted them enthusiastically and told them dinner was done and that they had been waiting for them to arrive.

While Link didn’t mind accompanying Zelda when she did her research, he had difficulty following along while she talked about it. Recently, since they had been getting along better, she had begun teaching him about ancient Sheikah technology whenever they were in her library. He understood the broader scope of it, but immediately got confused whenever she dove into details.

He sat quietly sipping his pumpkin stew while Zelda and Robbie excitedly shared their research with each other. Jerrin was sitting across from Link and observed him quietly as he watched Zelda talk. Smiling, she put her spoon down and leaned forward on her hands.

“So, how was the ride out here? I hope it wasn’t too bad.”

Link turned to look at her. “It wasn’t too bad. Not too many enemies this time.”

Before Jerrin could reply, Zelda broke off from her conversation with Robbie to point a finger at her knight.

“Now, don’t you lie! Link was attacked by a Moblin on the way here. He’s been making it appear as if it isn’t a big deal. It was _not_ a scratch!”

Link flushed, reaching up to scratch the back of his head.

“Prin - Zelda, I am fine.”

Robbie and Jerrin laughed in amusement as they watched the duo bicker for a few more minutes before they all resumed their previous conversations. Robbie and Zelda continued to gush and exchange notes while Jerrin and Link talked quietly about their recent ventures. Once they had all finished eating, Robbie departed for his lab while Jerrin cleaned up.

“You two will be staying upstairs in adjacent rooms. Let me show you.”

The pair followed her up the stairs and down a short hallway, where two solitary doors stood to their right.

“If you two need anything, please let us know. I’ll be downstairs cleaning up.”

Zelda waited until she was out of earshot before turning to Link.

“I’m going to put my belongings down and get ready for bed. Be ready for me in fifteen minutes so I can finish tending your wound.”

“Zelda, I’m fine.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “ _Fifteen minutes_.”

Sighing, he watched her depart for the furthest bedroom and waited until she closed the door. He followed suit and entered his makeshift room, a small room with a bed, dresser, and window overlooking the Akkala hills. He began to remove his equipment, setting the Master Sword against the wall and kicking off his boots. A small lantern was atop the dresser and he reached over to light it.

Link figured that it was best to also get ready for bed so he began to undress, removing his Champions tunic and Hylian trousers and slipping into a pair of old shorts. He stopped when he remembered that Zelda would be coming in, so he slipped his trousers back on. Just as he had finished putting them back on, a soft knock rang on his door.

“Come in,” he called out.

Zelda shyly opened the door, a pink silk robe pulled tight over her nightgown. A small flush was on her face as she closed the door behind her, a small first aid kit held tightly in her left hand. Link gestured for her to sit next to him on the bed and she did so, making sure not to sit too close to him. She also made sure to keep her eyes trained on his cut and not on his toned, tan chest.

“This might hurt a bit,” she warned him, unwrapping the bandages from earlier. She pulled a small jar of some red ointment and began spreading it along the cut. Link gave a quiet hiss and sucked in a breath, trying to maintain a stoic face. Zelda continued applying the ointment, lost in thought as she moved on autopilot. She often was the one who tended to his wounds and it had become a part of their routine.

“Will you ever stop being reckless?” she sighed, reaching into the kit for some wrapping.

Link didn’t say anything, instead shifting his focus to his arm as Zelda worked quickly. He could feel her soft, nimble fingers through the wrapping and fought a shiver up his spine.

“You know, even though you are the Goddesses’ chosen one, you are not completely . . . invincible.”

“Zelda -”

“Let me finish.”

Link looked up to see her staring at him, eyes shining with unshed tears. He was taken aback by her expression and listened obediently.

Zelda, meanwhile, was struggling to put her words together. The fifteen minutes that they had spent separately had her rummaging through her thoughts as she had rummaged through her things. Perhaps . . . perhaps it _was_ time for her to just tell him what was on her mind. They had spent countless hours together now, they worked perfectly together as a team, and they were close to facing Ganon soon (she could feel it deep in her soul). There were no guarantees about what would happen. Although she was hopeful that they would be successful in defeating the evil, she also knew there was a chance that they wouldn’t be successful. Maybe it was this dark thought that was pushing her to say the next few words.

“Link, I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you. I don’t mean it in the sense that you are my knight and I would lack protection. I mean it as a friend.”

She fidgeted in her seat nervously, trying to push out the next few words.

“Perhaps, even, as more than a friend.”

Link felt his heart jump into her throat at her words. Was she . . . was the Princess of Hyrule _confessing_ to him, her lowly knight?! She now refused to look him in the eyes, her cheeks a bright red color as she finished wrapping his arm. She pulled her hands into her lap, wringing them as her words hung in the air.

“I’ve enjoyed spending all this time with you, Link. I finally feel like I’m able to be myself, to open up and . . . and bare my soul. I know that sounds strange but it’s the truth.”

She finally gathered the courage to look up at him with shy eyes.

“That’s why I fret so much every single time you get hurt. Because I can’t . . .”

Her voice broke and she looked away, clearing her throat as she tried to regain her composure.

“I can’t imagine myself without you. Without your constant company, your quiet wisdom, your infinite strength, I . . . I care deeply about you.”

The room went silent then. Zelda looked away from him again, cheeks burning as she let him process her words. Beside her, Link’s mind was running a million miles a second. The Princess had feelings for him. The Princess cared for him as more than a friend. _The Princess of Hyrule had feelings for him_. Link had known for a while that he had feelings for the Princess but, given his role, he had tried to suppress his feelings for her. But the fact that she reciprocated his feelings . . .

This changed everything.

He tried to find the right words to say in the moment but his mind kept sputtering out.

“Zelda.”

He gently reached for her hand, brushing his thumb across her knuckles.

“I care deeply about you, too. I have for quite a while now.”

She turned to peer at him with a shy look.

“It’s just . . .”

He sighed, running a hand through his messy hair.

“It’s just that with our respective roles, I never had a chance to even ponder a possible relationship with you. I could lose my head, if I’m being honest.”

Zelda chuckled, lowering her eyes to their interlocked hands.

“I care deeply about you and I can’t imagine spending my time with anyone else. You’re so caring, thoughtful, and determined it sincerely warms my heart.”

He turned to face her, a soft smile gracing his face.

“I suppose I should be a _tad_ bit more careful from now on.”

She reached up to playfully punch him, a giggle escaping her lips.

“I’m sorry I care for you so much! Just try not to die, please. I don’t give you permission to die.”

Link snorted, pulling her hands to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to them.

“Yes, mam. No dying on my watch then.”

She giggled again and scooted next to him, snuggling up against his side. They sat like that for a few minutes before Link cleared his throat and turned to look at her.

“We should, uh, get ready for bed. You have a long day researching with Robbie tomorrow.”

“What do you think about me sleeping with you tonight?”

Link’s head whipped around to face her, his entire face bright red.

“I-I’m sorry?”

“I just . . .”

He stared at her, confused, waiting for her to finish.

“I’ve just always wondered what it would be like to share a bed with you.”

“O-okay,” he stuttered.

There was a beat of silence before Zelda stood up, shaking her head and heading towards the door.

“Never mind, this was a mistake . . . good night, I’ll see you in the morning.”

Link reached for her wrist. “Wait.”

She turned to look over her shoulder at him.

“This is all new to me,” he muttered, looking away in embarrassment. “I just don’t know how to react.”

He walked over to the bed and began pulling the sheets back. He slid in and gestured to the spot next to him. Zelda shyly walked over and slid into the opposite side, laying back awkwardly. Link chuckled and reached over to turn off the lamp, sliding under the sheets and pulling Zelda closer to him.

“Good night, Zelda.”

“Good night, Link.”

She settled into his chest and breathed in his scent, a mix of a woodsy musk and a sweet undertone. While this was all new to the both of them, they were excited to see what the future had in store for them. Everything was uncertain but, as long as they had each other, the future seemed just a little bit brighter.


	2. Someone Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Seven years. It’s been seven years since Link returned to his childhood. He has grown up and realizes that, although he spent his formative years as the Hero of Time, no one will ever recognize his efforts. No one besides Princess Zelda, who he realizes he must put behind him in an effort to move on with his life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Someone Like You" by Adele. Aaall the angst and aaall the feels. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. Ocarina of Time ZeLink after Link has been sent back to his childhood.

The sun shone high in the sky above Lake Hylia, the rays casting sparkles along the lake surface. A soft breeze flowed along, brushing trees and making their leaves rustle softly. A few Zoras swam in the lake, laughing to each other as they enjoyed the wonderful day. On a lone island underneath a shady tree, a young man lay against a tree trunk, eyes gazing far away as he was lost in thought. While his eyes seemed to be watching the Zoras in the distance, in reality they were unfocused and empty.

Link was just a few weeks shy of turning nineteen. His belongings were scattered around him with a basic sword strapped to his back. He wore plain traveling clothes, his long, blonde hair tucked into a dark hood. He had decided to leave Hyrule, to travel beyond and spend the rest of his life as a wanderer. Before he departed, however, he decided to spend one last afternoon at Lake Hylia.

If he was being quite honest with himself, he was running away.

To everyone else, he was just another Hylian man. But he knew who he really was. He was the Hero of Time. He was the reason that Hyrule had been having nothing but peace for the past nine years, and yet no one knew. He had risked his life awakening the seven sages, traveling to their temples before facing off with the King of Evil himself. But, at the end of it all, the Princess herself had chosen to send him back in time so he could live a normal life.

But how could he live a normal life after everything he had experienced?

Once he had returned to his younger self, he had immediately rushed to warn the Princess about everything that he had faced to prevent Hyrule falling to Ganondorf. She had been in disbelief at first, but once he had shared personal details about her that she had shared with him, she believed him.

After Ganondorf had been turned in to the King, Zelda and Link had spent some time together getting to know each other again. He had known they had had a connection before being sent back, and the connection was still very much there now. She had suggested he join the Royal Army and he had conceded. He knew there was no chance of returning to the Kokiri Forest, so training to become a knight seemed appropriate.

So he trained. He trained every day and sought out the Princess in his free time. The two would talk about everything, about their days, his training, her royal duties, anything they could think of. 

As they got older, he started to realize that he had this gaping, empty feeling inside of him. It started when he was about fourteen while he was training with the other knights. Despite his young age, he was regarded as one of the best swordsmen in the Army and was quickly rising up the ranks. There were whispers that he would quickly be named a Captain soon, or that he would even join the Royal Family’s personal guard. He knew deep down that he should be proud, that he should feel accomplished of what he’d managed to do.

But he didn’t.

He had confided in Zelda about the empty feeling he had started to take note of. She had regarded him with such a sadness that the feeling in his chest grew deeper. Hesitating, she had reached for his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

“I’m sorry. I feel like I’m to blame for this. If I hadn’t . . .”

She had sucked in a breath, and Link noted that it was shaky as she released it.

“If I hadn’t asked for your help, if I hadn’t sent you back . . .”

“Zelda, don’t-”

“But it’s true!”

She looked up at him then, eyes shining bright with tears.

“I’m so sorry. I took away your life. There is nothing I can do to ever repay that.”

Link was brought back to Lake Hylia by the sound of loud splashing. A young Zora child had jumped out of the water, trying to show off to a small group of his friends close by. He leaned back against the tree and glanced up to the sky. The sun had begun to sink in the sky and the afternoon was quickly coming to a close. He knew he had to leave soon so he could get a head start before it got dark. Sighing, he gathered his things and stood up.

“I knew I would find you here.”

Startled, he turned around to find Zelda standing behind him. She wore a dark cloak over her head to disguise herself. A sad smile was on her face as she observed him and took note of everything he was carrying.

“Zelda, what are you doing here?”

She didn’t answer but instead walked over to the tree and sat down where he had been previously. Link didn’t move but instead merely stared at her.

“Why are you leaving?”

He froze. “What - Zelda,  _ why are you here _ ?”

He had chosen to avoid the question and instead inquire why she was there. How had she found him? How did she know where he would be? It seemed that the questions were all over his face because she gave him a sad smile once again.

“We’ve spent some of our best times here, haven’t we? I always looked forward to summer because I knew that we would be able to spend some time alone here. I loved our picnics here, sitting in the shades of the trees.”

Link slowly sat down next to her, leaning his head back on the tree.

“You have a tendency to run here whenever times get tough. I remember the first time you got punished for oversleeping. I went looking for you after training, but I couldn’t find you anywhere in the castle. So I rode out here and here you were, tending to your wounds under the tree.”

“You wouldn’t let me hear the end of it,” he replied quietly.

“Of course I wouldn’t! I was so worried about you.”

She sighed. “Then every time you were upset, you ran here. You would always be here, under the tree. Sometimes you would be firing arrows, sometimes you would just practice your sword skills. But I could see the sadness in your eyes.”

She reached for his hand, a habit she had developed whenever she sensed that he was sad.

“Just like I can see the sadness in your eyes now. Is that why you’re leaving?”

Link sucked in a breath. He was not ready to have this conversation yet, especially not with Zelda.

“Zelda . . . I . . .”

She squeezed his hand harder in an effort to keep her tears at bay.

“Are you really leaving?”

He hung his head in shame.

“Yes.”

She gave a small nod, turning to face away from Link to stare at the lake surface.

“I see.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the wind beginning to pick up and rustle the leaves above them. The hood on Zelda’s head flew back and her face was exposed. No matter how many times he saw her, Link always thought that she was beautiful. She had grown up into a beautiful, elegant young woman. Her blue eyes were now shining with tears and her lips were quivering as she tried hard not to cry.

“Are you not happy here?” she whispered.

He ran a hand through his hair, trying to find the right words to say. Opening up to Zelda was something that had always been easy for him, but he struggled to do so right now. It was his turn to squeeze her hand reassuringly.

“You make me beyond happy. Words cannot express my happiness every second I spend with you.”

She moved to rest her head on his shoulder, their hands intertwined on her lap.

“I just . . . I feel like I can’t escape this gaping feeling inside of me.”

A moment of silence transpired between them then. The wind was picking up even more and the Zoras had decided it best to retreat back to their Domain. Only Link and Zelda were left in their little bubble, each of them lost in their own worlds.

“Every time I train, every time I battle some enemy I happen to stumble upon, I can’t help but think. I think that I have done  _ so much more _ than this and yet . . . No one knows.”

The hand not holding Zelda’s clenched into a tight fist, the knuckles quickly turning white.

“And yet, when these thoughts intrude my mind, I feel selfish. Why do I care so much for recognition? Why do I care if people know that I am the Hero of Time or not? But then I think back to my adventures, to the sleepless nights as I rushed to rescue the Sages.”

He turned to face Zelda then.

“I lost all of my friends. All of my precious memories with them. Instead, I’m only left with nightmares of everything that I faced. I thrash around at night and wake up feeling like I’m  _ choking _ .”

The tears that Zelda had fought so hard to hold back had escaped, streaming down her pale cheeks quietly.

“I just . . . I can’t sleep. I can’t think straight. I’ve been so distracted as of late. The only time I find solace is when I’m out of the castle just wandering.”

He gave a humorless laugh. “I figured I’m just destined to spend my life wandering.”

“Link . . .”

He squeezed her hand again. “Let me finish.”

She gave a small nod, more tears streaming down her face now.

“I think I need to leave. To just aimlessly wander and see what comes my way. Maybe for a few months, maybe for a few years. I don’t know yet. I just . . .  _ I need time _ .”

“How ironic that I sent you back to regain that lost time and yet, here you are, seeking more.”

Zelda’s voice came out slightly strained but Link knew it wasn’t anger. She was confused, she was hurt. The two knew better than to keep secrets between themselves, but this was a secret he knew he had to keep. He knew better than to hurt Zelda’s feelings. Although she put on an appearance that she was strong for her people, she was very sensitive underneath it all.

“I have so many regrets, Zelda. I feel as if I will never be able to move past them.”

She sniffed, reaching up to wipe the tears from her face.

“I feel like I won’t be able to move on until I leave Hyrule, at least for a little while.”

“Will you return?”

“I don’t know.”

Another moment of silence transpired between them.

“What of us?”

He turned his head sharply to face her. “What of us? What do you mean?”

“What is going to happen between us?”

“Zelda, I knew there would be no future between us. I mean, look at us!”

He gave a mirthless laugh.

“You are the Princess of Hyrule, the  _ Princess of Destiny _ . You have been leading Hyrule to a greater time. And me? I’m just a lowly knight.”

“You saved Hyrule.”

“And yet no one knows.”

He reached over to wipe her tears this time.

“I’ve already acknowledged that there is no possible way for us to be together. We would have to continue in secret as we are currently doing.”

Zelda began to openly sob at this point.

“So this is it then?”

“I’m afraid so.”

The sun was now beginning to set, casting long rays across the land. Lake Hylia’s surface sparkled like a million tiny crystals, dancing in the dimming light. The wind was still blowing steady, casting a cool breeze across the lake. Link stood up, knowing he would have to travel throughout the night now. Zelda continued to sit, trying to get a hold of herself before Link could depart.

“Please, let me . . . let me walk you one more time.”

He gave a stern nod, extending his hand out for her to take. She did so gently, standing up and clumsily wiping her face. They crossed the bridges leading to the shore, quiet as the wind swirled around them. Zelda’s grip on his bicep was firm, as if she was holding onto him for dear life. Once they reached the shore, they paused. Epona was tied against a tree, munching quietly on the grass. Upon seeing the two arrive, she lifted her head, snorting happily.

“Well . . . this is it.”

Zelda took a step back, bowing deeply.

“Thank you, Hero of Time, for your service to Hyrule. I appreciate everything you have done to keep us safe.”

He returned the bow, reaching for her hand to press a chaste kiss against it.

“Thank you, Princess. I was proud to serve such a wonderful country.”

They both stood up fully, staring at each other sadly. Link turned to go but felt Zelda tugging at his wrist. He turned and she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

“Please . . . please take care of yourself. I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you. If you can, write me. I will look forward to receiving your letters.”

Before he could react, she stepped back, wiping her face for the last time. She gave him a sad smile and whispered a final farewell. Link knew he had to leave now before he changed his mind and decided to stay. Zelda watched as he walked towards Epona, packing his supplies and then jumping onto her back. He turned to give Zelda one last look before turning Epona and trotting off slowly. The Princess stood there, watching until Link finally faded into the distance. Wrapping her arms around herself, she finally let her dams break and she broke down, loud sobs wracking her whole body. She quietly prayed to the Great Three to keep an eye on him, to protect him through his endeavors. She felt a slight burn on the back of her hand where her Triforce was, and she knew that the Goddesses had heard her prayers.

“I hope we see each other again. Don’t forget me, Link.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always had a headcanon that OoT ZeLink is the Romeo & Juliet compared to the others. They were destined to meet but to not be together. They obviously have a connection but the fact that his actions went unnoticed put a damper on everything. This pairing always makes me sad compared to the rest, as I feel like they didn't have a chance to be together ):


	3. The Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Zelda is beginning to have regrets about her bad boy boyfriend and realizes that it’s time to cut ties with him - forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a modern AU ZeLink and is inspired by the song "The Worst" by Jhene Aiko. There be angst ahead, people.

It was 1 AM and the only sound in the apartment was the random video playing on the TV screen. The lights were completely off and the only light came from the TV, casting a blue glow in the living room. Zelda sat on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket while she blankly stared at the screen. It was routine for her to be up late on Saturday nights, watching something random on Netflix while she waited for her boyfriend, Link, to return from his late night escapades. Frowning, she reached for her phone and checked the time.

1:49. Almost 2 AM now.

She wasn’t surprised that it was getting late and her boyfriend still hadn’t returned. He had a bad habit of losing track of time and stumbling into their apartment almost at the crack of dawn. Sighing, she figured it would be best if she got some sleep so she could get up at a decent time to clean their place.

Just as she was about to turn off the TV, she heard the sound of footsteps outside and keys jingling in the doorknob. She turned her head just in time to see her boyfriend stumble in, a wide grin on his face as he clumsily shut the door behind him. Even from her seat on the couch, she could smell perfume on him mixed with alcohol underneath. 

Zelda narrowed her eyes and took in his appearance. His hair was tousled, as if someone had been running their fingers or playing with it. His cheeks were slightly flushed, and she could see wiped off lipstick around his lips. But what  _ really _ caught her eye was the massive hickey on his neck, barely obstructed by his long hair.

“Have fun?” she asked through gritted teeth.

“Yeah, I did actually. Is it that obvious?”

She sucked in a deep breath, reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose. Why was she even surprised at this point? Her friends had warned her about him but she had refused to listen. She knew he could change, she just  _ knew _ it. But, two years later, nothing had changed and she was still left home alone while he was out doing Nayru knows what. But she had a vague idea of what he was doing. He was drinking, he was smoking, he was kissing other girls, he was  _ sleeping _ with them when he could. She always gave him the benefit of the doubt because, at the end of the night, Link always came home to  _ her _ .

But, after all this time, she was beginning to feel lonely.

The feeling had started when she heard whispers that he had slept with Malon, a girl in a few of her classes who had always had eyes for him. The feeling grew when he slept with Ilia, his best friend who he  _ swore _ he had no feelings for. Then it was Marin, a random girl he met at a party . . . But the last straw had been when he had slept with  _ her _ best friend, Midna.

She had been consumed by emptiness then.

Zelda had figured that she would give him the benefit of the doubt as she always did and just let small things slide. It seemed that it had worked for a while, as Link spent more time with her and was still going out but came back in one piece. Things had seemed  _ fine _ for a while.

But this? This was the last straw.

She pointed at his neck and harshly asked, “Is that a hickey?”

The wide grin on his face quickly faded and he reached up to touch his neck.

“Oh, uh . . . I burned myself with a cigarette. Forgot I had it in my hand.”

“Now you and I both know that’s  _ bullshit _ .”

Link was surprised at the tone of her voice and scrambled to keep his cool composure.

“Zelda, babe,  _ come on _ . You know I would never -”

“You would never what? Cheat? Like you’ve done many times before?”

He sputtered and made his way to the couch to sit next to her but she jumped up and made her way across the room. Frowning at her reaction, he stood up but she took a step back, ready to move again.

“Zelda, babe,  _ come on _ . What are you doing?”

“What am I doing?”

Struck by a sudden blow of confidence, she turned on her heel and made her way to their shared bedroom. She grabbed her luggage and began throwing her clothes into it, not bothering to fold them. Link had followed her and stood in the doorway, eyes wide with bewilderment as he watched her hurriedly pack.

“Zelda, what on Farore’s earth are you  _ doing _ ?”

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m leaving you.”

His eyes widened more to the point they looked like they were going to bulge out of his head. Zelda ignored his reaction and went on, finishing up the dresser drawers before moving on to the closet. She had just pulled the first hanger out when Link’s hand wrapped around her wrist.

“Wait, Zelda, wait a minute. You can’t possibly be leaving. Right?”

She turned to glare at him.

“Does it look like I’m fucking joking, Link? I’m leaving. Now let go of my wrist.”

He hesitated before slowly releasing her. Anger coursed through her veins and she felt emboldened to speak to him as she finished packing.

“You know, I’ve spent the last  _ two years _ putting up with you because I thought I could change you. I saw how sweet you were in the beginning and figured you could be just as sweet. But I noticed you quickly turned  _ sour _ .”

She practically spit the words as she turned back to the closet, taking note that her luggage was beginning to get full.

“I felt like you were making a game out of how many girls you could sleep with that weren’t me. First it was Malon. Then Ilia. Marin came next.”

Her fingers tightened around the hanger in her hand and she slowly turned to face him.

“The cherry on top? You sleeping with my  _ best friend _ .”

She proceeded to throw the hanger at him, which Link barely missed. A flurry of emotions were present on his face as her words stung him.

“I know there were many more girls besides them. I always gave you the benefit of the doubt. I figured you were just acting out after your parents’ death. But this was more than that. No, it was beyond acting out.”

She tried to zip her luggage closed and angrily punched it down.

“But you know what? I’m done. I’m done with you. I’m tired of being used, of feeling empty. We were supposed to be in a relationship! We were supposed to work together! But it was always just  _ me _ . It was me who picked up the pieces, who tried and made things work every single time. It was me, Link! You were always too busy fucking around and doing Nayru knows what.”

She threw the luggage onto the floor and lifted the handle up, turning to give him one last glare.

“And now, I am out of here. Goodbye.”

Zelda brushed past him and stormed towards the front door. Link ran after her and grabbed her shoulder, trying to turn her around.

“Zelda, wait, please -”

She slowly turned to face him.

“You’re the worst, Link.”

His face fell and his hand slipped from her shoulder. Sighing, Zelda finally turned and reached the door, hand on the doorknob. Just as she turned it, she heard Link softly speak and her heart hurt for a second.

“But I love you . . .”

Before she could change her mind, she threw open the door and rushed down the hallway. She made her way downstairs and to the parking lot, where her car waited. The luggage was thrown into the back seat and she threw open the driver’s door. Link was standing outside the door, staring down at her with sad eyes. Without hesitating, she hopped behind the wheel and started the car, pulling out and leaving the apartment complex behind.

She drove down the street and turned the corner before pulling over. The wave of emotions she had felt since Link had walked through the door finally hit her and she began sobbing loudly. Her whole body was wracked with tremors and she began to punch the steering wheel angrily. Her heart was aching and she wanted nothing more but to run back to him but she knew better. She knew if she wanted to feel better and whole again she would have to cut him out of her life.

Digging into her pockets, she pulled out her phone and immediately dialed her friend, Urbosa’s, number. Ever since falling out with Midna, she had gotten closer to Urbosa and the two had developed an unbreakable bond. Her friend answered on the third ring, voice crisp and clear despite the late hour.

“Zelda? Are you alright? It’s past 2 AM.”

She sobbed more, trying to explain to Urbosa what had happened between tears. Her friend listened patiently and waited for her to finish before she spoke.

“Oh, my dear bird, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry you had to deal with that right now. Do you want to stay the night here? I can help you with the rest of your things in the morning.”

“N-no, I’m going to m-m-my parents’ place. I-I want to let them know what’s g-going on.”

“That’s fair, Zelda. But I mean what I said. I  _ will _ help you get the rest of your things in the morning, okay?”

Zelda sucked in a deep breath to steady herself.

“Thank you, Urbosa. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course, my dear bird. Please get home safe and get some rest.”

She thanked her for listening and they made a quick plan for the morning. Zelda sucked in another breath before starting the car again and driving to her parents’ home. It was a short ten minute drive and, before she knew it, she was pulling up into the driveway. She left the luggage in the backseat and decided to take care of it in the morning.

Her father came running down the stairs upon hearing the door open, baseball bat in hand. A confused look crossed his face before relief settled in.

“Zelda? Honey, what are you doing here? It’s 2 in the morning!”

“Oh, Daddy!” she exclaimed, tears streaming down her face as she ran to hug him tightly.

Her mother, hearing the ruckus, came down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The same look of confusion crossed her face upon seeing her daughter but she seemed happy nonetheless.

“Zelda? Sweetie, what’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

She continued to cry in response so her mother rushed over to comfort her.

“Are you hurt? What happened?!”

“Perhaps we should let her sleep, Adela. We can discuss it in the morning.”

He patted her back softly and brushed the hair away from her face.

“Your room is upstairs and is just as you left it. If you need anything at all, please come wake us up.”

Zelda nodded, giving them both a hug before she made her way to the stairs. From behind her, she heard her parents whispering between themselves. She didn’t mind, it made her feel at home.

“You don’t suppose?”

“What else would it be, Daphnes? Her whole world revolves around him!” Adela hissed.

“I knew she was too good for him,” Daphnes muttered, wrapping an arm around his wife.

Zelda couldn’t help out a dry chuckle as she entered her room and closed the door behind her. A small smile crept onto her face at the familiarity of it all. The exhaustion of the night was creeping through her bones now and she pulled back the sheets before settling in. Her mind was still reeling and a part of her was beginning to regret this decision, but she pushed the thought away. She needed to move on, she wanted to feel whole again. She was tired of feeling empty, she was tired of always wanting more. Just as she was drifting off, a smile came onto her face at her final thought.

It was the start of a new chapter for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly it was so hard to write Link as a dick like he is such a GENTLEMAN I honestly cannot -
> 
> I've always seen Link as a knight in shining armor since I was like 5 so writing him as the complete opposite fricked with my head lol.


End file.
